


Teen Wolf fanarts

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Photoshop, Pictures, Poetry, Quote, don't mind me i'm just archiving stuff, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Just trying to collect and archive all the stuff I made through the years.





	1. Lydia Martin

  
  
  
  
_I will take a crowbar_  
_and pry out the broken_  
_pieces of God in me._  



	2. Lydia Martin

  
  
  
  
_turns out / daylight is the new / misery / and I am drowning / I am drowning / I am drowning_  



End file.
